


Brilliant

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone locks Scorpius into a closet and secrets are let loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

"Shit!" Scorpius yelled as he fell backward, the box he'd been lifting luckily missing him as it flew out into the hallway.

"Scorpius?" Teddy peered around the corner, concern etching his face.

Scorpius blushed and stood, dusting himself off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just...it's heavy."

Teddy chuckled and picked up the box. "Some of this stuff up here...I always wonder why they don't get rid of some of it."

Scorpius shrugged, his mind not quite focusing on anything other than Teddy's muscles. As a Quidditch player, Teddy kept in shape and it showed. "Dunno. Al sent me up here to get something."

"Something, huh?" Teddy asked, eyes crinkling with laughter.

Scorpius huffed and crossed his arms. He hated it when Teddy picked on him--it made him feel like he was a kid and that Teddy only saw him as a kid. "Yeah, something."

Teddy shook his head. "Why don't we go downstairs and ask him to get it then? Make him do the heavy lifting?"

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut and Teddy cursed. He had his wand out, casting several charms, none of which got the door open. Scorpius gulped, wondering how long it would be before someone got the door open. And that in the meantime, he was stuck...in a closet no bigger than the downstairs toilet...with his crush.

He sat down with a huff.

Teddy turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you know why I went for Quidditch instead of being an Auror."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, but we are going to be stuck in here for a few so how about we call a truce for now?"

Scorpius bit his lip to keep himself from gaping. Teddy thought he hated him? He nodded his head. "Truce. Sure."

~~~

They were quiet, Teddy trying to keep the peace by not saying anything to make Scorpius angry and Scorpius trying to not embarrass himself. After a few hours, though, Teddy was fidgeting, standing up and then sitting down again.

"You'd think that I'd prefer the silence after all the noise at the games, but I can't stand it if it's too quiet," Teddy said with a small laugh. "Um, can I ask...why don't you like me?"

Scorpius closed his eyes. "I...I don't hate you."

"What?" Teddy exclaimed. "Then why won't you sit next to me at the table? Why do you always leave the room when I get in there? You..." He trailed off and was silent for a few seconds. Seconds Scorpius used to pray to every deity he'd ever heard of that Teddy wouldn't figure it out. 

"You're acting just like Victoria was when she had a crush on me," Teddy said finally. He sat next to Scorpius. "Is that it? Do you have a crush on me?"

Scorpius felt his face and neck burning up. "I...well, I...maybe? Yes?"

Teddy didn't laugh, but did lift Scorpius' chin. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, it is!" Scorpius yelled as he stood up. "You're practically Al's brother--my best friend's brother!"

Teddy smirked and stood. "Is that what's bothering you, then?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Sort of. You're also this big star and everyone loves you and I'm just..."

"You're not just nothing or anything, Scorpius," Teddy said. He stepped closer. "You're really cute and funny and you're brilliant with hexes. I've heard that the Auror program can't wait for you to graduate."

Scorpius was blushing. Again. He hated that Teddy could make him blush so much. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

Teddy chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not. I mean it--you're really great, Scorpius." He bit his lip and then he was kissing Scorpius and it was brilliant.

"Oh," Scorpius said when it was over. "Oh."

Teddy smiled. "I was really upset when you started avoiding me. I thought I had done something wrong or that you'd figured out that I liked you and didn't like me like that."

Scorpius laughed. "Sorry. I just...sorry."

Teddy shook his head and wrapped his arms around Scorpius. "Now we know better, right?" Scorpius nodded and Teddy hugged him closer. "Good. Now, how about some more kissing?"

Scorpius grinned. "Brilliant."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge from LJ's marguerite_26.


End file.
